bloodplusanimefandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 4
Saya senses Diva's presence and she makes haste to reach her after telling Hagi to stay out of it, complaining it was he who left her after the Vietnam incident. Hagi follows her to the T as usual but Kai smacks him out of it. He tells him that he ought to be looking out for her not leave her side at a time like this. Then the two of them agree to be at Saya's side. The corpse corps land on the ship as well and they are armed with special nails which have the ability to stop chiropteran regenaration ability for some hours. They fight Saya and Hagi with their special ability, rendering both of them wounded. However, Saya is in high fighting spirits and she cuts her own hand to draw in the blood to her sword and kill the opponents. After defeating them, Saya is joined by Kai who rips his shirt and bandages her cut hand, telling that's all he can do since he can't aid in battling. Meanwhile, Solomon steps into the chamber where Riku is kept. Riku wakes up and sees Solomon standing right in front. He asks him where Charles is but Solomon tells him that Saya has killed Charles. Then he knocks Riku unconscious and kidnaps him as ordered. Before leaving, he finds one of the wounded corpse corps and surprisingly, he has no idea that Amshel created such things. He picks the one up and takes him along with Riku. Elsewhere, the other chevaliers and Diva wreck havoc among the HQ ship. Most of the inhabitants are killed or ripped to death. Diva tells she is bored and wishes to see her sister soon. Her call is answered as Saya finally appears. Saya faces James on a one-on-one and strikes him dead in one blow. Nathan finds it surprising that Diva doesn't seem bothered at all at the loss of her chevalier and is simply excited to see Saya again. The two of them fight and Diva seems to be enjoying as if she is playing with her sister. She realizes Saya hasn't drunk blood as she has become weaker than before and so throws a human body at her to devour. Saya recognizes the body to be of a Red Shield member Clara's. She gets emotional and screams at Diva that she is serious about killing her. After she has eradicated Diva, her chevaliers and all other chiropterans, she will kill Hagi, Riku and herself as well. Hearing those words, Diva cannot believe her ears and bursts into tears, wishing that Saya's lying. However, it is not so and Saya charges with a fatal blow but fails to land it on the target who is being carried away by Amshel. While wrapped in Amshel's arms, Diva cries recalling her sister's words and goes to a frenzy. She grabs Nathan who is nearby and squashes him, tearing his flesh apart to relieve her agony. On the deck, Saya is comforted by Kai and Hagi forcefully pushes him into the helicopter in which the other surviving Red Shield members were. Hagi slams the door on Kai's face and shouts at him: "Saya is my beloved". As Kai stares with surprise, the helicopter flies away from the capsized ship leaving only Saya and Hagi along with the corpses there. With everyone gone, Saya finally lets out her emotion and cries in grief. A huge tidal wave engulfs her as she stretches her hand to reach Hagi. Determined not to leave her side like before, Hagi finally manages to grab hold of her and the two of them embrace the waves. Category:Manga Chapters Category:Blood+ Manga